The invention relates to a high-pressure pump having a pressure regulator. Such a high-pressure pump (for example in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 25 022) is provided with a pressure-limiting valve which is accommodated in a transverse boring of the intake connection. In this arrangement, the suction flow of the pump is regulated in dependence on the working pressure acting on the one end face of the pressure-limiting valve and a spring pressing on the other end face. When the maximum pressure has been reached the pressure-limiting valve establishes a connection between the pressure side and the intake connection. This known pressure-limiting device cannot be remotely controlled.